Brave
by karatekid1018
Summary: Kurt Hummel, tribute from District 9, meets someone through the Hunger Games that he hasn't seen in a long time. Will this remeeting mean a powerful alliance or the creation of a weakness that could mean Kurt's demise? Rated T for violence in the future
1. Promises

**Hunger Games Klaine! Because I had to. I really did.**

** Enjoy!**

"Don't die, kid, you hear me? Promise me!"

"Promise me you'll make it home alive!"

"Promise me you won't die on me, Kurt!"

So many promises that Kurt couldn't keep. He was from District 9, and didn't know much more than what plants would kill him. However, compared to other deaths he could experience in the Arena, he wondered if it would come to swallowing a handful of nightlock after shouting apologies into the air for his father, step-mother, and step-brother.

The train-ride to the Capitol was tear-filled, but not from his end. His best friend, Rachel, had been chosen as the female tribute, and had to leave behind the love of her life, Noah. Kurt just stayed silent and stony-eyed, holding the petite girl as she cried. He had no more tears to shed though-they had all leaked from his eyes as he said goodbye to his family. He wondered how much longer he had with Rachel, though. She was small and quick, but the Careers were quicker and bigger, a deadly combination that Kurt knew would have his best friend most-likely dead at the Cornucopia.

Rachel only stopped crying when their mentor, Santana, entered the room, only a few years older than them. She had won a few years before them, the only District 9 victor in the history of the Games.

"This is all their giving me to work with?" Santana scoffed, sitting across from the scarily-calm Kurt and the red-eyed Rachel.

"Shut up," Kurt scoffed. "Everyone knows the only reason you won in the 54th is because you waited in the trees while the other tributes killed one another until there was one left, and then you just sent one arrow into her heart. I remember how every Capitol citizen was bored because they wondered whether your strategy was clever or just spawned from laziness."

Instead of getting pissed off like Kurt had expected, Santana just smiled sweetly.

"You remind me of myself. That's good," she said before shifting her gaze to Rachel. "You, on the other hand, well, let's just say hobbits don't do so well in the Arena."

"Have some compassion, will you?" Kurt said angrily, immediately holding Rachel again. "You know damn well how terrifying this experience is, and don't pretend like you didn't cry into your pillow every night before the Games. Behind that tough exterior, I can see some scared little girl hiding behind a victor's title. Now, are you going to give us tips and advice, or are you just going to sit there and try to break us _just _like everyone in the Capitol!"

That was when Santana snapped. She grabbed Kurt by the collar and pulled him across the table so they were face to face, her eyes flaming with rage.

"I am _nothing_," she growled, "Like _anyone _in the Capitol."

And she was gone, her manicured nails (looking nothing like Kurt's, which were caked with dirt) slamming the door shut.

Kurt sighed, sitting back down and holding Rachel again, pressing a kiss to her forehead as her tears leaked out again.

"It'll be over soon, honey," he cooed, squeezing her tightly. "It'll all be over."

And Kurt knew that was the truth; he also knew that the way it would end wouldn't be how Rachel would like it.

~oOo~

After arriving in the Capitol, Kurt didn't even give it a second glance. He refused to look out the window, or greet the people. All he wanted was to _go home_. He didn't care about the lavish buildings, or the strange fashion of the Capitol citizens (when were these people going to learn that neon green eye-shadow didn't look good on _anyone_); he wanted to go back to the boring District 9 and see his family, hang out with Rachel in the wheat fields, design his own fashion designs! He wanted his life to be _normal _again.

He pushed those thoughts aside with a sigh, taking Rachel's hand and leading her into the Training Center.

"Welcome, welcome!" Effie Trinket trilled from a podium in the lobby. "Tributes of the 56th Hunger Games, this is where you will be staying until your flight into the Arena! Oh, how exciting!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the woman, taking this opportunity to look evaluate the other tributes. He saw the ones from 3,6,7, and 11, ones who didn't look like too much of a threat. He knew that if it came down to who to kill, he would go after them. The Careers stood in the corner, smirks on their faces and their arms crossed defiantly…all except for one.

His curly hair was tamed with gel, his eyes a soft hazel that glowed in the pale light of the lobby. Kurt knew that the only thing the boy would need from his prep team was that gel washed out of his hair. Kurt had a feeling it would look much better that way. His jawline was strong and defined, his lips set in a frown. He looked strong, fairly on the short side, and very, _very _familiar. Kurt cocked one eyebrow, wondering where he thought he had seen the boy before.

Then he saw a small, crescent-shaped scar on the boy's tan cheek, and everything clicked…

_"But you can't leave!"_

_ Kurt desperately gripped his best friend's forearms, his small fingers digging into the skin._

_ "Ouch, Kurt!" Blaine complained, ripping his arms away with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Kurtie, but I have to leave."_

_ "No, you don't!" Kurt insisted. "You can stay with my daddy and me! I need someone to help me take care of him! He's really sad because my mommy died, and he lets me cook dinner sometimes! You can help me make your mommy's famous chocolate cake, and you can sleep in my room, and you can still play with me! You __**can't**_ _go to District 4!"_

_ "I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine said again, taking Kurt's hands. "I love playing with you, but my daddy is making me go with him."_

_ "How are you going to 4 anyway?" Kurt demanded angrily. "We're not supposed to leave our Districts!"_

_ "My daddy got a special job offer from President Snow," Blaine said sadly. "He said I couldn't stay here with you. That it'll be good for me. That maybe one day, I can learn to fight and then volunteer to be in the Hunger Games."_

_ "NO!" Kurt shouted desperately. "You can't go into the Games! I won't let you!"_

_ "I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine said. "I don't think I have a choice."_

_ And then he leaned in, pressing a small kiss to Kurt's cherubic cheek. The seven-year-old let one tiny tear slip free as Blaine pulled back. He reached out and wiped Kurt's tear away. Kurt reached out and stroked the scar on his cheek, catching a tear from Blaine's eye. Kurt knew that this was it, and if he was going to do what he felt like doing for a long time, it'd be now. He leant in and pressed a light kiss to Blaine's lips, feeling fireworks go off in his brain. Blaine sighed with a tiny, bewildered smile before turning around and walking away with a tiny "Goodbye"._

It was Blaine Anderson. His old best friend.

**Well…that happened.**

** Will continue soon! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Safe

**CHRIS COLFER GOT SLIMED.**

** BRB DYING.**

** Enjoy the next chapter!**

Before Kurt could even _think _about what to say to Blaine, he was ushered into an underground room that looked like a chemistry lab. He was sat down on a chair similar to one in a dentist's office and immediately descended on by his prep team. Surprisingly, they didn't look as bad as he had expected, even though one had hair styled in outlandish curls and covered in glitter. He was poked and prodded by the prep team, his eyebrows plucked and skin scrubbed and moisturized. They didn't _dare _touch his hair though-he heard one of the girls gushing about how beautiful it was. He was OK with that; he hated people touching his hair.

After the prep team was finished, they shoved him in another room and were immediately followed by a tall man with long blond hair and tan skin. He was thankfully free of the Capitol's signature style, the only thing outlandish about him being his purple eye contacts.

"Hello, Kurt," the man said, his voice smooth and deep. "I'm Maddix. I'm…sorry about all of this."

"I don't need your pity," Kurt spat. Maddix lifted his hands in surrender with an amused grin.

"Feisty. That could serve you well in the Arena. Now, about your outfit for the tribute parade-"

"If you even _think _about putting me in a suit made of wheat, I _will_ cut you," Kurt threatened. Maddix chuckled, placing his hand on Kurt's bare forearm.

"Don't worry; I won't make you look ridiculous. We want you to make a good first impression," Maddix assured him. "I was thinking...amber."

"Amber?" Kurt asked curiously. Maddix shot him a strange look.

"Haven't you heard the nation's old anthem?"

Kurt had heard about the United States of America, what Panem used to be before everything went downhill, but he'd never heard the old national anthem.  
>"No, why?" Kurt asked.<p>

"There's a line in it. 'Amber waves of grain.' I think we could do something with that," Maddix said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Kurt frowned in concern.

"Wouldn't that seem a bit rebellious?" Kurt wondered aloud. Maddix smirked.

"Exactly. We're going to play the brave card, Kurt Hummel," Maddix explained with a proud grin.

"Brave? What are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

"You. When you were reaped, you showed no fear. He clenched your jaw, walked up to the stage with your chin up and shoulders back, looking into the crowd and just _daring _someone to pity you. That was _brave, _Kurt. That's how you're going to get sponsors."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Brave? Him? No one…no one had ever called him brave before.

Except Blaine.

When they were kids, Kurt and Blaine had been climbing trees in the Hummel's backyard. Kurt had asked Blaine what would happen if they left the District and just hid in the woods together, fending for themselves. Blaine had told him that he overheard his dad saying that deserters were either killed or turned into Avoxes. Kurt just lifted his chin to look over the wide expanse of forest beyond the electric fence (which barely ever worked), and said he'd do it anyway. That was when Blaine had called him brave.

He hadn't even noticed the single tear that had fallen until Maddix reached out and wiped it away.

"Don't worry, Kurt," Maddix said. "We'll protect you."

Kurt inwardly scoffed. Maybe he could protect him in the Capitol, but once he got into the Arena…he was alone.

~oOo~

"…Kurt?"

Rachel peaked into Kurt's room, her eyes red and puffy. Kurt was sitting on the edge of the bed, eating a bowl of chicken and beef stew when Rachel entered, clutching the ends of her pajama sleeves.

"What's wrong, Rach?" Kurt asked, turning away from his food. Rachel walked over and sat on his bed.

"I can't sleep," Rachel said quietly, leaning into Kurt's arms. "…I'm scared, Kurtie."

"I know, honey, I know," Kurt said regretfully, holding his best friend tightly. "But I _will_ get you through this."

"But…what about you?"

Kurt knew that question was coming, and it wasn't going to help to lie.

"If I have to…I will die for you, Rachel."

"Kurt, _no!" _Rachel shouted, not caring about waking Santana. "You _can't._"

"Yes, Rachel, I can," Kurt said. "If I'm dying for you, then I'll have no regrets. And besides, you have Noah waiting for you at home. You're going to go back a victor if you can, marry Noah, have kids, live your life. I have _nothing_."

"What about your _family, _Kurt?" Rachel demanded. Kurt sighed.

"They don't really need me," Kurt admitted. "Carole sews clothes for everyone. Finn is a wonderful farmer and harvests more grain than anyone else. My dad is the District blacksmith. Nothing will happen to them if I don't go back."

"Yes, it will. Their hearts will be broken."

"They'll get over it."

"Maybe when they're on their deathbeds and close to meeting you again."

Kurt sighed, pressing a kiss to Rachel's forehead.

"My decision is made up. Now, go to sleep. Alesana will kill you if you have bags under your eyes tomorrow morning."

"Like I give a crap about my stupid stylist," Rachel grumbled. "She called me a dwarf!"

"Hmm…nah, you're more like a Smurf," Kurt joked. When Rachel looked flabbergasted, Kurt just giggled and playfully shoved her. "Calm down, Rach, I was just kidding. Now, get some sleep."

"Can…can I stay with you?" she asked timidly. Kurt smiled, laying the two back onto the bed. Rachel snuggled into his grip and laid her head on his chest, feeling immediately safe and protected.

But she knew that in the Arena, not even sleeping in her best friend's strong arms would make her feel secure.

** Hope you all liked it!**

** Review?**


	3. Parade

**I don't have much to say today, so just enjoy the chapter, I guess.**

The next morning, the day of the tribute parade, was surprisingly peaceful. Kurt was the first person awake in the suite, leaving Rachel in the bed and exiting his posh room. He looked at the tiled floor, watching the sunlight illuminate dust motes in the air and making the tiles sparkle. A ghost of a smile graced his lips before being wiped away as he took in the Capitol outside his window. He knew that out there, the people living in those tall buildings were anxiously awaiting the Hunger Games, somehow finding joy in every single drop of blood that leaped from the twenty-three unlucky teenagers that would die in the Arena.

Kurt could just imagine the hunger in some of their eyes as they saw a Career chasing one of the younger, weaker tributes. He could just _visualize_ the delight in their laughter as another child of the Districts was mercilessly slaughtered, their screams ringing out through the speakers on their televisions. Of course, realizing that one of those screams would eventually be his own just made him even more depressed. He walked over to the window and pressed his hand to the glass, wanting to just reach out and let his arm stretch all the way back to District 9, just so he could hold his father's hand.

And then, to make matters worse and _far _more complicated, Blaine came into the picture. Blaine, his old best friend. Blaine, his old crush. Blaine, his _first kiss_.

What was he supposed to do? Say something? Ignore him? _Kill him_?

Kurt, of course, laughed at that last thought. It was obvious he was a Career, though probably not by choice. Kurt remembered when Blaine had mentioned his dad wanted him to enter the Games, just like Cooper, and that was the probably the case now. So, since he was a Career, Kurt knew that he wouldn't be killing Blaine, Blaine would be killing him.

Of course, that just brought up the question of whether Blaine actually _remembered _him. They were seven the last time they saw each other, when Blaine had said goodbye and Kurt had thrown caution to the wind and kissed him. Kurt sighed, shaking his head to himself. Blaine wouldn't remember him. In the end, all he'd just be to Blaine was a target and an eventual victim.

Pushing the thought of Blaine away, he focused on the beautiful sunrise, looking so out of place among the evil-looking Capitol buildings. Kurt closed his eyes and breathed in softly as the light hit his porcelain skin, warming his face and making it slightly glow. The lyrics to his favorite song were pouring out of his lips before he could even realize it.

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_ I think I'll try defying gravity_

_ Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_

_ And you won't bring me down_

"That's beautiful."

He whirled around sharply at the sound of Santana's smooth voice, surprised by her smile.

"You…seem strangely happy," Kurt commented. Santana chuckled slightly, toying with the fringe on her black jacket.

"I'm…sorry for freaking out on you yesterday," she admitted. Kurt smiled at her.

"I'm sorry for comparing you to the people who live here," Kurt replied. Santana nodded, obviously accepting his apology.

"Are you ready for today?" Santana asked. Kurt's smile slipped, as did his gaze, which fell to the floor.

"I don't know," Kurt admitted. "What am I supposed to do out there?"

"Make them love you," Santana replied easily. "Don't act rigid or angry. Act like you _care _if they like you or not. Act like you _crave _their attention and desire their love."

"Sorry, Santana, but nobody's _that _good an actor," Kurt spat, absolutely detesting the idea of trying to gain the citizens' approval.

"Then _become _one," Santana ordered. "It's the only way you're going to get sponsors and the only way you might _possibly _survive in there."

"I don't plan on surviving. I plan on dying…for Rachel."

"Rachel? Why, is she your girlfriend or something?" Santana asked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No, she's my best friend. I'm gay," Kurt explained. Santana smiled.

"I thought as much. My gaydar is Panem's best, and I knew you were gay the minute I saw you," Santana said. "But why sacrifice yourself for her?"

"She doesn't stand much of a chance out there. She's not a fighter, or clever. The only thing she really has going for her is her voice, which won't exactly _aid _her in the Arena, where silence is golden. I'm going to keep her alive until I can't anymore."

For once, Santana's smile slipped, being replaced with a look of admiration.

"That's very brave, Kurt," Santana said. "I can see what Maddix was talking about."

Kurt sighed, deciding to let her think what she wants. But he wasn't brave-just loyal.

~oOo~

Hours later, Kurt and Rachel were finally released into their stylist's hands, Kurt's hair in its signature choir and Rachel's done in an elegant up-do. Both were wearing crowns made from wheat grains, representing their District. Once Kurt had reached Maddox, he shoved a suit into his hands and ushered him into a separate room to change. The suit was _incredible_-It was made with a soft golden silk and encrusted with tiny amber gems, glittering even in the dim light. He knew that once he got out into the bright lights and was presented to the world, he would look dazzling.

Maddix, Alesana, Rachel, and their prep teams were waiting when he exited, clapping at his appearance. Rachel looked just as amazing, her dress one shouldered and stopping right above her feet, also encrusted in the same gems. Maddix and Alesana had clearly outdone themselves.

"You two look incredible," Rhiannon, one of the people on Rachel's prep team, gushed. "You'll be the talk of the night!"

"Now, let's get you two out there," Maddix said, ushering them towards their chariot. Kurt hopped into it and then extended a hand to Rachel, pulling her into it as well. They chuckled to each other at the sight of some of the tributes-for example, the tributes from 1 were dressed a giant diamonds (extremely unflattering) and the ones from 12 were once again coal miners, their outfits too big for their bodies.

As soon as Kurt saw Blaine, however, his heart stopped.

Being from District 4, his outfit wasn't exactly _wonderful_, but it accentuated his muscles and made him look…

Sexy.

Kurt shook his head and turned away; a fellow tribute couldn't be sexy. A fellow tribute was either your target or your murderer.

Suddenly, the horses were moving, the doors were opening, and Panem's anthem was playing loudly.

"Are you ready for this?" Kurt asked Rachel. She looked up at him, her brown eyes sparkling in the lights they were slowly approaching.

"Should I be?" she asked with a tiny smile. Kurt grinned, pressing a kiss to her forehead and clutching her hand.

They were the ninth people to emerge, the booming roar of the crowd filling their ears as soon as they did. He could see the women in the crowd gasping as their outfits coruscated beautifully in the spotlights. The stones of amber glowed a myriad of colors across the crowd, illuminating the ecstatic Capitol citizens. They cheered, threw roses, and even began to cry. Kurt wanted to roll his eyes at their dramatics, but he didn't think that would go over well. He lifted his and Rachel's entwined hands, smiling brilliantly and inducing even louder cheers. Rachel beamed at him. Maybe this meant more sponsors! A chance at living!  
>But no matter how many sponsors they got, it wouldn't mean anything to Kurt. He knew he was going to die anyway.<p>

And he knew that somehow, someway, the universe would find a way to make his murderer none other than Blaine Anderson.

**…Please don't kill me.**

** Review?**


	4. Interview

** So, uh…hi.**

** Yeah. Been awhile. **

** Uh…enjoy! Hehe O.o**

Kurt was immediately ushered off of his chariot once it entered the building that the tributes would use at their waiting place for the interviews. Usually the interviews were the day after the parade, but the citizens of the Capitol were becoming impatient. Kurt was given a less glamorous outfit to change into-just a suit made of a golden-amber fabric that was silky and accentuated the muscles people doubted he had. Accompanied with a white dress shirt and a slim tie made of the same material as his parade suit, he looked striking. Rachel had been changed into a slinky, sexy gold dress that emphasized every curve of her petite figure.

"You both look amazing," Maddix praised with a bright grin.

"I have to say, the hobbit actually looks sexy," Santana commented with an almost predatory gaze. Rachel shrunk underneath her stare, but still looked appreciative of the comment.

"Thank you, Santana," she said, putting on a haughty expression. "While you seem to be staring at me like I'm a piece of meat, I appreciate the compliment…except the hobbit part."

"Well, just speaking the truth," Santana said with a shoulder-shrug. "Now, tips for the interview. Don't act like a twit, don't act like you have half a brain, and under no circumstances should you _giggle_. Be yourself, not who the Capitol citizens want you to be."

"I thought we were supposed to act like we _crave _their affection," Kurt mocked playfully.

"You are," Santana agreed. "Just not in the way an airhead would." Rachel nodded, muttering to herself. Kurt took the opportunity to look at the other tributes.

The pair from 1, who Kurt had discovered went by the name of David and Quinn, had thankfully gotten out of their giant diamond costumed and now dressed to accentuate David's muscular body and Quinn's more delicate features. They looked confident, strong, and most importantly, bloodthirsty. The hunger in David's eyes was a bit unnerving, and Kurt had a feeling Quinn's long fingernails would _definitely _hurt. Quinn flashed a bright smile for Caesar, pulling off the charming, girl-next-door act perfectly. But, Kurt could see right through her little ploy. She was cunning, tactical, and most of all, she was ferocious.

David, however, looked slightly uncomfortable up on stage. He could tell that he was out for blood, yes, but somehow being in front of people bothered him. _I wonder how he's going to deal with all of Panem watching him murder people_, Kurt thought.

As the interviews continued, Kurt and Rachel intensely analyzed each contestant. Kurt's heart ached for a little thirteen-year-old named Allison Chang from District 4. The male tribute was named Mike Chang, and Kurt assumed that Allison was his little sister. He noticed the little handshake the two did as Mike took Allison's place on stage. The siblings patted their hearts twice, interlaced their fingers, and kissed each other's hands once, making Allison giggle. She was truly a pretty girl, with long, straight black hair and innocent-looking, almond shaped brown eyes. She was petite, but looked like she was athletic and a good runner. She may have been small, but she wouldn't be an easy target.

However, the interview that affected Kurt the most was the seventh interview of the night; Blaine's.

Blaine spoke about his brother back home, the man who taught him his most important lesson; courage.

"_It'll definitely do me good in the Games_," Blaine had said with a chuckle. "_A lot of the people here look like they're a little __**too **__excited to be here._" This brought about a loud chuckle from the crowd and a small smile from Kurt. Blaine always had been a charmer.

It had all gone too fast, and suddenly, Kurt was being ushered onto the stage, his eyes being assaulted with the bright lights that were trained on his lithe body as he walked nervously towards Caesar Flickerman.

"Please welcome our tribute from District 9, Mr. Kurt Hummel!" Caesar said with an encouraging laugh. Kurt smiled at the crowd before sitting primly on the seat next to Caesar, crossing one leg over the other. "So, Kurt, I have to say, the footage of your reaping was truly remarkable. Does anyone else think so?" A large portion of the crowd clapped, cheering for Kurt, who smiled slightly.

"Yes, I've gotten that before," Kurt answered, doing his best to make himself seem charming and likeable.

"It truly was, Kurt," Caesar said with a small grin. "The way you held yourself as you walked up to that stage was truly inspiring. Tell me-what are your greatest assets that will help you in the Arena?"

"Well…I've been working with my father since I was younger. He's a very skilled blacksmith and carpenter, and he taught me a lot. I could probably fashion a weapon out of something I could find in my surroundings," Kurt said. "Other than that, though, I'm not sure what I'll be good for."

"Oh, come now, don't be so hard on yourself!" Caesar said good-naturedly. "I'm sure you'll do wonderfully."

"Maybe," Kurt said, his eyes suddenly downcast. "But I don't plan on winning."

"What…what do you mean?" Caesar asked. For the first time in the interview, his smile slipped off of his face. The crowd was dead silent as they waited for Kurt's explanation.

"The District 9 female tribute-Rachel. She's my best friend. She's…she's an amazing person, Caesar. Her singing voice could make angel's cry, though I'm not sure what good that'll do in the Arena. She's beautiful, and sweet, and she's a nurse back in District 9. Whenever someone gets injured in the fields, or is sick, she heals them. She means so much to this world and the man she loves, Noah Puckerman. But me…I mean a lot to my friends and family, I know, but I'm really not much good to the people in the District. Rachel means so much to so many people, and the world can't really afford to lose her right now. I…I plan on fighting until my last breath if it means Rachel gets to go back to District 9, marry Noah, and keep people alive. Dad, Carole, Finn, I'm so sorry, but…it's something I have to do. I love you guys."

The crowd gasped, a few women tearing up at the new revelation.

"Kurt…you truly are the bravest tribute to ever set foot in the Capitol. I wish you and Miss Berry luck in the Games. Ladies and gentlemen, Kurt Hummel, the boy with a lion's heart!" Caesar lifted Kurt's arm up, insinuating loud cheers and even sobs from the crowd. Kurt Hummel, the newly dubbed 'boy with a lion's heart' had basically just signed his own death certificate and became a crowd favorite at the exact same time.

He had a feeling Santana wouldn't be bugging him about getting sponsors anymore.

**OK, yes, I kind of put Rachel on a pedestal in this story, but hey, this is an AU!Rachel. She's not a selfish as the canon!Rachel (sorry Rachel stans, just my opinion, nbd, hehe)**

** Review?**


	5. Training

** Hehe…hi. Uh, been a while.**

** I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I plan to get some more updates in soon, but I've just been extremely busy lately. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

"That was _fantastic_," Santana stressed excitedly, unable to hide her wide grin. "You had those people eating out of the palm of your hand!"

"The only way they'd eat out of the palm of my hand is if there were some of those cherry-cranberry cookies we had for dessert on it," Kurt said solemnly, running his fingers through his hair with a sigh.

"Oh, please, you did fantastically, Kurt!" Rachel said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Better than I did."

"You didn't do too bad either, Hobbit," Santana admitted with a shrug. "I'm pretty sure you won over every heart in that place when you started crying because you were sure you'd never see your precious Noah again. Well played."

"It wasn't a game, Santana," Rachel said, her eyes still red and puffy.

"Whatever," she said, her heels clicking on the floor as she headed towards an elevator. "Go upstairs and get some rest. Tomorrow, you start training."

~oOo~

"Tributes, you are here for one reason and one reason only; to learn how to survive. Whether you learn to build a snare or a fire, or are taught how to properly wield a sword or spear, I don't care. What you do for the next three days is up to you, but I have one piece of advice; do not rush straight for a weapon. Some of you will be murdered, true, but most of you will die of natural causes, like infection and dehydration. Trust me when I say that Mother Nature is much nastier than any tribute you will encounter in the Arena."

After the Head Trainer finished speaking, the Tributes broke up and headed to different locations. Kurt's eyes drifted towards Blaine, who was busy tying a delicate knot. Kurt smiled in acknowledgement, knowing that one of Blaine's strengths would be knot tying-he _was _from District 4 after all.

"Kurt? Who are you staring at?" Rachel asked, snapping her fingers in front of Kurt's face. Kurt jumped a bit, his eyes drifting away from Blaine.

"No one," Kurt said, taking Rachel's hand. "Come on, let's go learn how to shoot an arrow."

"But the Trainer said-"

"I know what she said!" Kurt snapped, feeling immediately guilty at Rachel's shocked expression. "Sorry, I just…didn't get much sleep last night. I know what she said, but we have three days. We'll be fine." Rachel shrugged, following Kurt towards the bow and arrow station. For the next half an hour, the two were instructed on the proper way to shoot, with their bodies angled sideways and their mouths used as an anchor. Their aim wasn't the best, but if they had the chance, using a bow was an option.

The rest of the day was spent, at Rachel's insistence, fashioning snares ranging from small to human-sized, starting fires, and camouflaging themselves. They avoided the Careers, who eyed any close Tribute like they were a piece of meat…all except for Blaine.

Blaine seemed to keep to himself, spending most of that first day tying knots. He only once picked up a sword, quickly slicing off a dummy's head before returning to his small spot, surrounded with ropes.

Kurt couldn't help but wonder why Blaine spent so much time tying knots when he was clearly an expert in it. Why not intimidate other Tributes with his obvious skill with the sword, or use his lean muscles to show off his strength?

Kurt shook his head, trying to get rid of his curiosity. He turned away from Blaine, his eyes downcast as he and Rachel exited the Training Center, the rest of the Tributes following suit.

_Two more days until the Games_, Kurt thought with a heavy heart. _Two more days before the Universe kicks me while I'm down, and I am killed by Blaine Anderson_.

**Well, I hoped you liked this! Again, I apologize for taking so long :)**

** Review?**


End file.
